Sing My Soul
by Choi Min Gi
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE! /Apakah wayang yang sering kau mainkan ini dilarang untuk mencari kebebasan? Mengapa kau selalu perlakukan aku seperti mainan? Kapan kau ajari aku kebebasan? ChangKyu/WonKyu/
1. Chapter 1

Mian ya, author ganti nama :D hehe. Habisnya kurang gimanaaaa gitu. Hehe, mian *bow

**Author:** Choi Min Gi

**Cast:** - Choi Siwon

-Shim Changmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Leeteuk

-Kangin

Other cast

ChangKyu/WonKyu

**Rated:** T-M

**Genre:** angst/romance/drama

**Disclaimer:** cast semuanya milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka masing2, **but this fanfic is mine**. No copy without permission (author sok laku ah)

**Warning:** Typo(s), abal, gaje, Yaoi, Boy X Boy, NC, mellow gagal :D kekeke~ lebay, NO BASH NO FLAME. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

sebenarnya ini FF pesenan Park Ri Yeon, pas aku bilang mau bikin ff lagi dia nyuruh bikin genre angst, so, this is it.

HAPPY READING ^^

**SING MY SOUL**

.

.

.

Apakah wayang yang sering kau mainkan ini dilarang untuk mencari kebebasan?

Mengapa kau selalu perlakukan aku seperti mainan?

Kapan kau ajari aku kebebasan?

.

.

.

.

"yak! Cho kyuhyun. Kesini kau, dari mana saja kau! Kenapa baru pulang? Jam berapa ini? Hah!" teriak kangin menggema diseluruh rumah.

Dengan malas, kyuhyun menghampiri appanya. "aku latihan menyanyi appa, lusa kami akan ad.."

**PLAKK**

Belum sempat kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kangin menampar pipi kyuhyun sampai dia jatuh tersungkur. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir kyuhyun.

"sudah appa bilang, jangan ikut kegiatan yang tidak berguna seperti itu! Apa kau tuli hah! Appa menyekolahkanmu untuk belajar agar kau bisa meneruskan perusahaan kita! Bukan untuk bermain-main seperti itu! Kau paham kyu?" geram kangin.

"sudahlah yeobo, jangan marahi kyunnie lagi. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia suka. Yang pentingkan nilainya tidak turun" bela umma kyuhyun

"sudahlah Teukie, jangan kau bela anak sialan ini! Kau juga, selalu saja memanjakannya! Ini hasil didikanmu hah?! Kalau dia menyanyi, maka dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk belajar, maka nilainya akan turun. Dan dia akan mempermalukan keluarga Cho!" bentak kangin pada Leeteuk.

"kau bilang aku tak bisa mendidik begitu? Memangnya kau bisa mendidiknya? Yang kau lakukan hanya bekerja" leeteuk tak terima dengan perkataan kangin.

"DIAM KAU TEUKIE" kangin menampar leeteuk sampai tersungkur.

Kyuhyun beringsut menolong ummanya dan mengantarkannya kekamarnya. Sekembalinya kyuhyun ke ruang tengah, dia memandang nyalang appanya.

"jangan kau sentuh ummaku! Dan satu lagi, aku suka menyanyi dan tidak akan berhenti menyanyi. Lagipula nilaiku tak pernah turun, apa yang salah dengan menyanyi? Aku menyukainya! AKU SUKA MENYANYI! Kalau kau malu punya anak seperti aku, kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku?" kyuhyun menuding appanya, lalu berlalu meningglakan appanya yang menahan amarah.

"KEMBALI KAU ANAK TAK TAU DIRI! APPA BELUM SELESAI BICARA! YA CHO KYUHYUN!" panggil kangin dengan berteriak

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan teriakan appanya, dia terus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia membanting pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya.

**Kyuhyun pov**

F*ck! Apa sih yang salah dengan menyanyi? Aku menyukainya, lagipula menyanyi tak berpengaruh dengan nilaiku. Kalau bukan karena umma, sudah ku tinggalkan rumah ini. Tak sudi aku serumah dengan Racoon itu! Dia memang appaku tapi aku seperti bonekanya yang harus menuruti apa maunya. Sudah berulang kali aku bilang aku tak tertarik dengan perusahaan! Masa bodoh dengan uang. Toh aku bisa mencarinya dengan menyanyi.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

Kyuhyun terus saja mengeluarkan cacian demi cacian. Lalu dia bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 15 menit mandi, dia keluar dengan memakai selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Mengekspos dadanya yang putih mulus, dengan air yang menetes dari rambut hazelnya yang masih basah menambah kadar keseksiannya #author mimisan

Dia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil kaus longgar panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang sedikit besar lalu memakainya. Setelah berpakaian dia menuju meja disamping tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci meja. dia mengambil plester dan salep untuk mengobati luka di bibirnya (me: baby kyu, aku cium aja, pasti sembuh #kedip2 imut|kyu: ih, ogah dicium elo #tendang author)

Setelah itu dia berbaring di tempat tidur dan sesekali mengumpat appanya. Tak berselang lama, kyuhyun pun jatuh ke alam mimpi.

◦◦**C.M.G**

**PIIP PIIP PIIP PIIP**

Suara alarm memekakkan telinga, memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar namja manis yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"enghh.." lenguh namja itu, merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm.

Tangan namja itu terulur untuk meraih alarm, setelah didapatkannya alarm itu, segera ia buang alarm itu kesembarang arah. Kasihan nasib alarm itu, baru di beli kemarin sudah di banting sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Lalu namja itu bergelung lagi didalam selimutnya, melanjutkan mimpinya yang terpotong.

**DOR DOR DOR**

"KYUNNIE~ CEPAT BANGUN MANDI LALU SARAPAN. NANTI KAU TELAT SEKOLAH. BANGUN KYUNNIE~" teriak Leeteuk ditelinga kyuhyun.

"ugh.. iya umma~ aku bangun. Tak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu!" sungut kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"salahmu sendiri, kau tak bangun-bangun malah membuang alarm yang baru umma beli kemarin. Cepat mandi nanti kamu telat. Ppaliwa~" suruh leeteuk sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun dan mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi.

"umma, kenapa masih disini? Mau memandikanku eoh?" goda kyuhyun

"ya! Kau menggoda ummamu eoh? Cepat mandi" mau tak mau leeteuk merona digoda oleh anaknya. Leeteuk segera menutup pintu, lalu keluar kamar kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah mandi, kyuhyun bergegas memakai seragamnya. Lalu dia mengambil tasnya, sebelum keluar, dia mamatut diri lagi di depan cermin.

"cho kyuhyun, kau memang tampan" puja kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyunggingkan smirk andalannya, yang bisa membaut namja maupun yeoja bertekuk lutut.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana telah duduk umma dan appanya. Dia menunduk menghampiri ummanya, lalu memberikan morning kiss di pipi sang umma.

**CHUP~**

"morning umma~" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada sayang.

"morning juga chagi~" balas leeteuk.

Kyuhyun langsung duduk tanpa menyapa appanya, mereka menyantap makan dalam diam.

"hari ini kau tak perlu sekolah kyu, mulai sekarang kau akan home schooling" kata kangin dingin tanpa menatap kyuhyun.

"aku tidak mau appa, hari ada geladi bersih untuk lomba besok" sahut kyuhun tak kalah dingin.

BRAKK

Kangin membanting sendok yang dipegangnya "appa bilang tak boleh ya tak boleh! Sehabis makan masuk kekamarmu. Kau tak boleh keluar rumah. Jam 8 gurumu akan datang. Didepan nanti akan ada penjaga yang appa siapkan untuk menjagamu."

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar dan memandang appanya dengan tatapan datar an dingin "kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau, maka selamanya aku tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"YA ANAK SIALAN, KEMBALI KAU!" raum kangin menggelegar

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu, tak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan menuju halte terdekat untuk pergi kesekolah.

Sudah 10 menit kyhuyun menunggu bis, tak ada bis yang datang. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Ferarri SP12EC berhenti di depan kyuhyun. Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan wajah kekanakan dan hidung yang mancung serta rambut sedikit ikal. Dia menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"hai kyu, ayo naik. Kita berangkat bersama" ajaknya tanpa mengurangi kadar senyumnya.

"ya pabbo. Tumben sekali kau membawa mobil" kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju mobil changmin.

"kalau aku naik bis, aku tidak akan bisa membawa kekasih-kekasihku –makanan- kyu" changmin hanya cengir kuda.

Sambil tetap menyetir changmin membuka burgernya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun yang melihat tu hanya cengo.

"hau.. hau.. hu..?" changmin masih saja mengunyah saat dia bicara.

**PLAKK**

"pabbo! Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara" kyuhyun menghadiahi changmin sebuah tanda sayang di kepalanya.

Changmin lalu mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"kau mau kyu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan bermacamm-macam makanan

"ani, tadi aku sudah sarapan" tolak kyuhyun.

"aish makan apanya, kurus begitu kau" cibir chamngmin sambil melanjutkan kencannya dengan para kekasihnya –makanan-

◦◦**C.M.G**

Sesampainya disekolah, changmin memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil audi R8 5.2 V10. Saat kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, pemilik mobil audi itu juga turun, muncullah seorang namja atletis dengan senyum lesung pipit yang bisa membuat semua orang meleleh. Saat pandangan kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata namja itu, sontak kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"pagi kyu" sapa namja itu tanpa mengurangi kadar senyumnya.

"ne, pagi juga Siwon sunbae" kyuhyun tetap menundukkan wajahnya, ia yakin wajahnya pastilah sangat merah saat ini.

"ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku hyung saja" decak siwon.

"ne su.. eh hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"apa kyu? Aku tak dengar" Meski pelan, siwon masih mendengar suara namja manis itu. Tapi biarlah ia ingin menggoda namja manis ini sebentar.

"ne hyung" ulang kyuhyun dengan suara yang agak keras.

"ulangi lagi, tadi pagi aku belum membersihkan telingaku jadi susah mendengar" goda siwon sambil berpura-pura mengorek telingnya.

"ya! Hyung menyebalkan" kyuhuun menghentakkan kakinya sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sunguh, saat ini siwon sangat ingin 'memakan' bibir kissable nan menggoda milik kyuhyun itu. Tapi ia masih ingat sikon saat ini. Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya unutk menghilangkan pikiran 'kotor'nya tadi.

"hyung.. hyung? Gwenchana?" kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan siwon.

"ah ne, ayo kita masuk" ajak siwon untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dan melupakan makhluk (?) yang terlupakan sedari tadi. Yup, mereka melupakan changmin yang asik bercumbu dengan kekasihnya-makanan- di mobil.

Siwon dan kyuhyun telah sampai didepan kelas kyuhyun, sebetulnya siwon masih tidak rela berpisah dengan kyuhyun saat ini.

"umm, aku masuk dulu hyung" pamit kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Tapi siwon segera menarik lengan kyuhyun.

"waeyo hyung?"

"ummm, itu. Nanti pulang sekolah bisakah kau datang ke taman belakang sekolah? Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" siwon tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"mm, tapi aku nanti ada latihan menyanyi hyung. Dan pulangnya pun malam" kyuhyun terlihat berpikir.

"gwenchana, aku akan menunggumu" siwon tersenyum sangat sangat sangat manis.

"oke, masuklah. Belajar yang rajin eoh" lagi-lagi siwon menyunggingkan senyum manisnya

**CHUP~ **

Belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, Siwon sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kyuhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terbengong.

**BLUSH**

Pipi kyuhyun merona hebat sampai ke telinga, dia memegang pipinya yang dicium siwon tadi dan tersenyum. Hah~ dia benar-benar seperti yeoja. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dia memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangkunya.

Saat dia duduk sambil mengulang kejadian tadi, seseorang mengejutkannya.

"evil! Kenapa akau meninggalkanku eoh? Dan kenapa pula kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" kata changmin dengan tersungut-sungut dan menuding-nuding kyuhyun.

"oh, bukankah kau biasanya ke kantin minnie? Makanya aku tidak menunggumu!" sahut kyuhyun dengan enggan.

"ya! Itu karena aku sudah membawa makanan banyak di mobil. Lagipula kau kenapa? Kau sudah gila? senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu" cibir changmin.

"aku sedang bahagia minnie~" kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"memangnya ada apa? Kau dapat voucher makan pizza jumbo?" tanya changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

**PLAKK**

"yang ada di otakmu hanya ada makanan ya?" kyuhyun menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"tadi siwon hyung mencium pipiki. Kyaa~" ucapkyuhuyn sambil menutupi wahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"cih, seperti yeoja saja kau kyu" cibir cangmin.

Changmin meninggalkan kyuhyun sambil mencibir sesekali, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

**Changmin pov**

"cih, seperti yeoja saja kau kyu"

Aku bergegas menuju tempat dudukku untuk menyembunyikan mukaku, aku mencengkeram dadaku. Berharap sakit ini akan hilang. Mengapa tiap kali kyu menceritakan tentang kuda –siwon- itu hatiku merasa sakit sekali. Apalagi melihat kejadian tadi.

**Flashback**

Aku melihat kepergian kyu dan kuda itu dengan senyum pahit. Aku mencengkeram dadaku, sakit sekali. Ku habiskan makananku lalu berjalan menuju kelas.

Saat aku sudah dekat dengan kelas, aku melihat mereka. Langsung saja aku sembunyikan tubuh tinggiku di belakang dinding. Sesekali aku mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan. Oke, mungkin aku seperti seorang yang mematai pacarnya. Tapi apa salahnya? :P

Dari yang ku dengar, kuda itu akan mengajak kyu ke taman.

OMO! OMO! OMO! Ya! apa yang dilakukan kuda itu? Dia.. dia mencium baby kyu-ku. Ku cengkeram dadaku yang berdenyut, perlahan tubuhku merosot ke lantai. Mataku panas mengingat kejadian tadi, oh sepertinya aku akan menangis, cih. Aku berlari menuju toilet untuk membasuh mukaku. Aku memandangi cermin didepanku sambil masih tetap mencengkeram dadaku. Perlahan air mata yang kutahan sedari tadi keluar dan meleleh dengan perlahan.

Aku siram lagi wjahku dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dan mengelap mukaku lalu kupandangi bayanganku di cermin.

"haah~ kau harus kuat shim changmin" aku menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku lalu berlalu meninggalkann toilet menuju kelasku

**Flashback end**

◦◦**C.M.G**

Sepulang sekolah kyuhyun langsung menuju studio music untuk latihan. Dan selama dia latihan, dia tidak menyadari ada 2 orang telah menunggunya dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Tak terasa sudah jam setengah 10, saat kyuhyun selesai latihan. Dia mengecek ponselnya dan matanya langsuk terbelalak melihat 10 pesan dan 5 missed call dan semuanya dari siwon.

Dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju taman, menuruni berpuluh-puluh anak tangga. Sesampainya ditaman dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok siwon. Pandangannya terhenti pada bangku taman yang terdapat seikat bunga mawar biru. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil bunga itu dan tertunduk. Ya, siwon telah pergi. Dia telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

"kau datang kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menemukan namja dengan lesung pipit tengah memandangnya dengan bahagia.

**BRUK**

Kyuhyun langsung berlari memeluk siwon dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher siwon.

"ku pikir.. hiks.. hyung sudah.. hiks pulang" kyuhyun terisak.

Dengan sayang, siwon mengelus rambut lembut kyuhyun.

"hyung kan sudah bilang akan tetap menunggumu. Meski kau datang besok atau kapanpun, hyung akan tetap menunggumu kyu"siwon melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang kekar ke wajah kyuhhyun.

"uljima kyu" siwon menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"kyu, ada yang ingin ku beritahu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingi mengatakan ini."

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun ingin tau.

"aku.. akuu.. mm.."

"wae hyung?" kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menambah kadar keimutanya.

"kyu, saranghae kyu. Jeongmal saranghae.." ucap siwon mantap dan menatap mata kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun hanya terbengong, dan perlahan air mata menuruni wajahnya lagi.

"waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis kyu? Apa perkataanku salah?" siwon panik menenangkan kyuhyun yang makin menangis dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun memeluk siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang siwon. Siwon mengelus kepala kyuhun denga lembut.

"hyung.."

"ne kyu?"

"na.. nado" siwon tersenyum bahagia

"ne kyu? Aku tidak mendenganya"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang siwon kesal. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"nado hyung. Nado sarang.."

Belum sempat kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Siwon mencium bibir kyuhyun hanya menempel dan menyalurkan perasaannya, tak ada unsur nafsu sama sekali.

"gomawo kyu, jeongmal gomawo" siwon tersenyum hangat.

Dengan perlahan siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dengan lembut dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kyuhyun. Menikmati manisnya bibir namja yang ia cintai. Siwon meraih pinggang kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat, kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher siwon. Semakin lama ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan.

"enghh.." desahan keluar dari bibir kyuhyun saat siwon menggigit kecil bibir kyuhyun.

Lidah siwon menjilat bibir kyuhyun, meminta akses untuk masuk. Kyuhyun yang sadar lalu membuka bibrnya. Segera saja lidah siwon masuk, menjelajah rongga mulut kyhuhyun. Lidah siwon berputar mencari sang tuan rumah, saat sudah menemukan lidah kyuhyun, lidah siwon melilit dan mengajak bertarung dengan lidah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung saja membalas lumatan siwon. Maka perang lidah pun tak terelakkan lagi. Kyuhyun berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka, tapi tetaplah siwon yang mendominasi.

"emmhh.. enghh.." desahan demi desahan senantiasa keluar dari bibir indah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memukul dada siwon saat dia butuh pasokan udara.

"haahh.. ahh..haah" kyuhyun terengah-enggah mencari udara.

Siwon mengusap saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibir kyuhyun.

"saranghae kyu" siwon menyunggingan senyum manis.

"nado hyung" kyuhyun tersenyum tak kalah manis.

Mereka saling memandangi menikmati suasana romantis dan menikmati aura cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dan mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keep or Delet? **

**TBC or END?**

Halo halo halo. Mian ya, FF TIMELESS belum selesai uda bikin FF lagi. Habis author gatel banget pengen buat FF lagi. Sekali lagi mian *bow

Tapi tenang aja, FF TIMELESS tetep author lanjutin kok, baru proses pembuatan :D hehe

Pembuatan FF ini sangat kilat, jadi mohon di review kalo ada salah kata, alur jelek, atau apapun. Mohon bantuannya eoh para readers

Dan satu lagi **R.E.V.I.E.W **jangan jadi silent readers, oke (y)

Papay :*

*cium readers satu-satu* #digetok readers


	2. Chapter 2

**Sing My Soul**

**Author:** Choi Min Gi

**Cast:** - Choi Siwon

-Shim Changmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Leeteuk

-Kangin

Other cast

ChangKyu/WonKyu

**Rated:** mungkin M :D hehe

**Genre:** angst/romance/drama

**Disclaimer:** cast semuanya milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka masing2, **but this fanfic is mine**. No copy without permission (author sok laku ah)

**Warning:** Typo(s), abal, gaje, Yaoi, Boy X Boy, NC, mellow gagal :D kekeke~ lebay, NO BASH NO FLAME. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat malam baby Kyu, mimpikan aku nanti ne" ucap Siwon sesampainya mereka didepan rumah Kyuhyun.

"haha, ne Hyung" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan _namjachingunya_ itu.

Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

**SREET BUUGH**

Belum sempat bibir Siwon menempel ke bibir Kyuhyun, pundaknya di tarik seseorang dan wajah tampannya terkena bogem mentah dari seorang namja kekar yang menarik pundaknya.

"omo! Appa, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun panik. Dia menghampiri Siwon dan merengkuh wajah Siwon dan mengelap sudut bibir Siwon yang berdarah.

"Hyung gwenchana?" suara Kyuhyun sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"MASUK KAU CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN URUSI HAL TIDAK BERGUNA SEPERTI INI!"

**SREET**

Kangin menarik lengan Kyuhyun kasar dan menariknya masuk kerumah. Kyuhyun memberontak dari cengkeraman dan berlari menuju Siwon.

"KYUHYUN! SUDAH APPA BILANG MASUK! DAN KAU, PULANGLAH DAN JANGAN DEKATI ANAKKU LAGI. KAU PIKIR SIAPA KAU, MENDEKATI ANAKKU?!" teriak Kangin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menudingkan telunjuknya didepan Siwon.

Siwon merasa geram, dia bangkit lalu menarik Kyuhyun dari cengkeraman Kangin.

"Kyuhyun memang anak anda, tapi tidak seharusnya anda mengekangnya seperti itu, dia punya dunia senriri yang harus dia pilih. DIA BUKAN BONEKA AND.."

**BUGH BUGH BUGH**

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kangin telah mendaratkan bogem mentah ke rahang Siwon. Siwon yang jatuh terungkur berusaha bangkit, tapi belum sempat ia bangun, Kangin sudah mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah Siwon.

"Appa, sudah. Kumohon berhenti, jangan pukuli Siwon Hyung lagi" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangan Appanya yang akan memukul Siwon lagi.

**PLAKK**

Kangin menampar Kyuhyun dengan keras sampai Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur.

"DIAM KAU KYU! AKAN KU BERI ANAK INI PELAJARAN!" bentak Kangin.

"ch, j-jadi se-seperti ini kau mendidik anakmu tuan? Dengan m-memukulnya? Hah! Appa macam a-apa kau?" Siwon mengejek Kangin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"DIAM KAU NAMJA SIALAN!" seperti kesetanan Kangin terus memukul Siwon.

Setelah merasa puas memukul Siwon, Kangin mendorong Siwon hingga tersungkur. Lalu Kangin menyeret Kyuhyun memasuki rumah megahnya.

"suruh namja sialan itu pergi" perintah Kangin pada bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Kangin melemparkan (?) tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai. Sang Umma yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja manis itu.

"a-apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyunnie-ku bajingan?" geram Leeteuk sambil menatap Kangin dingin

"kau tanya saja pada anakmu yang menjijikkan ini? Bisa-bisanya dia hampir ciuman dengan seorang NAMJA! Kau MEMALUKAN cho Kyuhyun!" tuding Kangin pada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"aku mencintainya Appa! Memang apa salahnya? Selalu saja aku dikekang tak boleh ini, tak boleh itu!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"diam kau cho Kyuhyun! Kau tak tau apa-apa! Mulai besok kau tidak perlu datang ke sekolah, biar kuurus semua surat pengeluaranmu. Mulai besok kau akan home schooling." Desis Kangin sambilo memijit kepalanya yang pusing.

"aku tidak mau Appa! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau!" geram Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"dasar kau anak kurang ajar.."

"apa? Kau akan menampar anakku lagi eoh? Kau, kau tak pantas menyentuh Kyuhyun. Bukan kau yang ada disisinya selama 17 tahun ini, jadi jangan kau buat Kyuhyun menuruti semua keinginanmu!" murka Leeteuk dengan pandangan dingin nan datar.

Tangan Kangin yang terangkat untuk menampar-lagi- Kyuhyun seketika terhenti mendengar perkataan istrinya. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang memuncak. Karena geram, Kangin menyambar vas di dekatnya dan melemparkannya kedepan Leeteuk.

"kyaaa~" Leeteuk yang terkejut reflek menghindar dari pecahan vas.

Kangin berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama terisak. (author:Kyu kok cengeng banget sih -_- | Kyu: kan elo sendiri yang bikin thor | author: oh iya ya, hehe)

◦◦**C.M.G◦◦**

**PIIP PIIP PIIP PIIP**

Suara alarm memekakkan telinga, seperti biasa Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuang benda sialan itu. Dia terlalu mengantuk untuk bangun, semalaman ia menangis. Ani, bukan menangisi Appanya. Tapi dia menangisi Siwon-nya yang di bogem Appanya. Kyuhyun kembali bergelung didalam selimut hangatnya. Dia ingin membolos untuk hari ini.

Setelah puas tidur, dia melihat jam sudah menunjukan 10 pagi, dia bangkit dr tempat tidurnya lalu menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (iyalah -_-). Setelah beberapa lama, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

Dengan cepat dia menuju lemari pakaiannya, dia mengambil kaus biru dan celapa pendek selutut, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nan indah plus mulus miliknya *ihirr* lalu memakainya dengan cepat, perutnya sudah protes minta diisi.

Setelah berpakaian, dia melemparkan handuknya ke sembarang arah. Lalu menuju pintu kamarnya.

**CKLEK**

**CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK**

Berulang kali Kyuhyun memutar handle pintu tapi pintu tak mau terbuka juga.

**BRAK BRAK BRAK**

"YA! SIAPA YANG MENGUNCIKU! YA, KELUARKAN AKU! AKU INGIN MAKAN! KELUARKAN AKU BABBO!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak sambil menggedor-nggedor pintu kamarnya.

5 menit kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka, Appanya masuk diikuti para maid dan bodyguardnya.

"ini, makananmu. Mulai sekarang kau Appa hukum tidak boleh keluar kamar. Sebentar lagi gurumu akan datang, jadi cepatlah makan dan bersiap-siaplah." Kata Kangin dingin tanpa memandang anaknya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan bodyguard beserta para maid.

Kyuhyun hanya cengo mendengar perkataan Appanya? Apa? Dikamar? Tak keluar? Berarti.. berarti dia tidak bisa bertemu Siwon! Cepat-cepat dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirimi Siwon pesan

**To: Wonnie Hyung ^^**

**Hyung, gwenchana? Mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tak akan pergi sekolah Hyung. Appa mengurungku **** huft..**

dia melihat kotak pesan masuknya, ada beberapa pesan dari shabatnya

**From: Tiang Listrik Food Monster**

**Kyu, kau tidak berangkat? Wae?**

**From: Tiang Listrik Food Monster**

**Ya! Evil, balas pesanku babbo. Apa ada masalah? Tumben sekali kau tidak berangkat sekolah :/ **

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Dia memutuskan tidak membalas pesan Changmin. Dia bergegas menghampiri makanannya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Selesai makan para maid membersihkan piring kotor dan keluar beserta bodyguard Appanya. Ya, tinggal Kyuhyun sendiri dikamarnya yang luas itu.

"hah~ what the hell is this!" desisnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah namja setengah baya masuk dengan membawa buku. Dugaan Kyuhyun dia adalah gurunya. Kyuhyun tak berniat mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya itu. Sepanjang hari dia hanya melihat ke jendela kamarnya, tanpa berniat mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Yah, masa bodoh dengan guru itu.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

**From: yesung Hyung**

**Kyu, kau dimana? Sebentar lagi kita akan mulai lomba**

Oh shit! Dia lupa kalau hari ini dia ada lombva menyanyi, dia sangat tau kalau dia berusaha kabur saat ini, Appanya pasti akan murka, dan dia malas mendengarkan ceramah Appanya.

**To: yesung Hyung**

**Mian Hyung, aku sepertinya tidak enak badan jadi tidak bisa ikut lomba. Tidak apa-apa kan? Sekali lagi mian Hyung, jeongmal mianhe **

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

**From: yesung Hyung**

**Gwenchana Kyu, cepat sembuh eoh ^^**

Kyuhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya, pasalnya saat ini ia tengah berbohong dengan Hyungnya. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak.

Tak terasa, pelajarannya telah selesai. Berbarengan dengan keluarnya sang guru, Appanya masuk.

"kau sudah selesai Kyu?" tanya Appanya membuka pembicaraan.

"ah ne." jawab Kyuhyun singkat, tanpa menghiraukan Appanya.

"Appa, aku ingin keluar. Aku ingin mengikuti lomba menyanyi Appa." Kata Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ke luar kamarnya.

"tidak boleh, sudah Appa bilang Appa tida-"

"tapi aku suka Appa, jangan paksa aku melakukan apa yang tidak aku suka. Aku benci dengan semua yang Appa lakukan kepadaku. Untuk apa aku dilahirkan kalau hanya menjadi boneka Appa saja!" tanya Kyuhyun lirih dan datar.

"cukup Kyu! Appa tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu! Kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini. Titik!"

**BLAMM**

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnmya pintu, jatuhlah air mata yang sudahbKyuhyun tahan sejak tadi.

"hikss.. hikss… hikss…" hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir namja manis itu.

Tak terasa waktu sudah malam, Kyuhyun masih betah dengan posisinya. Dia memandang ke jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Dia telah lelah menangis sesorean. Dia sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk menangis lagi.

Diambilnya ponselnya, lalu di tekannya dial nomer 2, muncullah nomor Changmin.

'**Calling Tiang Listrik Food Monster'**

"yeoboseyo.." sapa Kyuhyun lirih.

"…"

"ani. Minnie, bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"…"

"jangan, lewat belakang saja. Langsung ke jendela kamarku."

"…"

"nanti aku jelaskan. Ne, gomawo Minnie~"

Kyuhun memutuskan panggilannya. Setelah itu ia menuju lemarinya dan mengganti celana perdeknya dengan celana jeans biru dan mengambil jaketnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Kyuhyun berlari menuju jendela, lalu membuka jendelenya lebar-lebar. Dia memandang Changmin yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku cho evil" sungut Changmin.

"ne, arraso~ ppaliwa. Nanti penjaga itu tau" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin dengan tergesa.

Mereka sampai di pagar belakang rumah Kyuhyun, Changmin lebih dulu naik. Kyuhyun menyusul kemudian. Saat akan turun dari pagar, Kyuhyun merasa ragu, pasalnya pagar itu sangat tinggi. Dari dalam pagar itu memang rendah tapi kalau dari luar pagar itu sangatlah tinggi.

"ppali Kyu! Nanti ketahuan. Cepat lompat!" desak Changmin

"a-aku takut. Tinggi sekali pagarnya."

"aish! Cepat lompat Kyu! Kau mau kita ketangkap? Aku akan menangkapmu tenang saja" desak Changmin dengan kesal.

"siapa itu? Berhenti disana!" salah satu pengawal melihat Kyuhyun yang bertengger diatas pagar.

"ppali Kyu, aku menangkapmu" teriak Changmin.

**HUP BRUKK**

Kyuhyun meloncat dan memejamkan matanya, bersiap-siap merasakan kerasnya tanah. Tapi dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali, malah terasa err.. empuk. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, matanya terbelalak mendapati wajah Changmin dibawahnya sangat dekat. Dengan cepat dia bangun.

"mian, Minnie" ijat Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan debu di celananya.

"ne, ppali" Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju ferrari mewahnya.

Changmin segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengemudikannya meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun.

"oke, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" selidik Changmin.

Kyuhyun menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Changmin sambil terisak. Changmin yang mendengar itu hanya memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan juga memberi semangat untuk 'sehabat'nya itu (iya, sahabat, sahabat hatinya maksudnya)

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Mirrotic Club, Changmin hanya mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun mau pergi. Dia memaklumi sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya di club, Kyuhyun langsung memesan segelas bir dengan kadar alkohol tinggi, dia meminumnya sekali teguk. Sudah bergelas-gelas dia habiskan. Changmin hanya memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Changmin sangat sedih melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"hik.. a-apa salahnya hik.. d-dengan m-menyanyi?! Katakan padaku Minnie, hik.. apa salahnya? Hik.." Kyuhyun mulai meracau.

Changmin hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun, dia terlalu terpesona dengan Kyuhyun, pipinya yang merah merona dan tatapannya yang sayu. Oh shit! Ingin sekali dia 'menyerang' Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan terhuyung, Changmin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terkulai. Perlahan Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membopongnya ke mobil. Dia memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke apartementa, hello mana mungkin dia mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?

◦◦**C.M.G◦◦**

Sesampainya di apartemen Changmin, dia membaringkan Kyuhyun di kasurnya. Dia membuka sepatu dan jaket Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya hingga terjatuh menindih tubuh dibawahnya.

**Changmin POV**

**GLUP**

Omo! Kyu sangat menggoda saat ini, lihatlah bibirnya yang merah terbuka dengan mata sayu yang mengarah padaku.

"Wonnie~"

**NYUUT~**

Sakit! Ya, sakit sekali hatiku saat Kyu menyebut nama kuda itu. Bahkan saat kau mabuk hanya dia yang kau ingat Kyu.

Dengan halus, aku melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyu, lepaskan" pintaku padanya.

"hiks.. w-Wonnie.. hiks.." dia menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dadaku.

"ssshh, tenanglah Kyu. Aku ada disini" ku elus kepalanya perlahan, menenangkannya.

Dia menarik wajahnya dan melihat ke arahku, omo! Cobaan apa ini tuhan? Sungguh akutak kuasa melihat mata sayunya yang mengggoda, dan bibirnya yang minta dilumat itu!

'Sadarlah Changmin! Jangan berfikiran kotor'

Perlahan dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Bibirnya yang lembut, mengecup pelan bibirku. Aku terbelalak dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Wonnie-ah, saranghae…" ucap Kyu dengan mata sayu.

**NYUUT~ **

"n-nado Kyu.."

Kutahan sakit didadaku.

Perlahan Kyu menempelkan bibirnya lagi, sesekali dia menjilat bibirku berniat menggodaku. Tuhan, sakit sekali. Saat ini dia menciumku tapi yang ada dihatinya hanya Siwon. Tuhan, biarlah aku egois untuk malam ini saja. Biarkan aku memilikinya untuk malam ini saja Tuhan. Biarlah ku kesampingkan sakit dihatiku. Tuhan, biarkan aku egois, sekali saja!

**Changmin POV End**

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Changmin. Kemudian, perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya, mengulum bibir Changmin. Changmin menutup matanya, menikmati setiap kuluman Kyuhyun.

Bibir Changmin yang semula pasif mulai aktif, Changmin membalas lumatan Kyuhyun, air mata menuruni pipi kedua namja itu. Mereka saling melumat dalam tangis.

Makin lama lumatan Kyuhyun jadi panas dan ganas, Changmin mencoba mendominasi lumatan itu. Perlahan dia menggigit pelan bibir Kyuhyun untuk meminta akses memasuki rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Lidah Changmin menari di rongga mulut Kyuhyun, mengabsen tiap gigi Kyuhyun.

"enghh.." lenguh Kyuhyun disela ciuman mereka.

Changmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat dirasa butuh pasokan udara.

"haahh.. hahh.. ahh.." nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal.

Bibir Changmin mencium setiap inci wajah Kyuhyun, Changmin mengalihkan bibirnya ke bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang lain.

"Akh ah ah…." Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika merasakan lidah Changmin menari-nari di lehernya. Merasakan deru napas Changmin saja sudah membuat lehernya bergidik, apalagi ditambah sapuan-jilatan-kecupan di lehernya ini meninggalkan tanda cinta yang sangat indah.

"mmhh.. ahh" desah Kyuhyun nikmat, saat Changmin mengulum lehernya.

Jilatan Changmin berpindah ketelinga Kyuhyun, Changmin menjilat telinga Kyuhyun dengan seduktif, Kyuhyun yang merasa geli hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Changmin meniup telinga Kyuhyun dengan seduktif.

"aahh.. mmmhh" desah Kyuhyun kegelian.

Tangan Changmin yang semula bertengger di tengkuk Kyuhyun mulai turun ke dada Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia susupkan tangannya di balik kaos Kyuhyun. Changmin manaikkan kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit agar kaos itu bisa diloloskan. Changmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun _topless_.

Changmin benar-benar tak dapat menahan liurnya ketika melihat tubuh _topless_ Kyuhyun. Aigoo….lihatlah kulit putih dan halus ini, juga perut ramping ini. Dan jangan lupakan dua nipple yang mencuat, sungguh sangat menggoda….

**C****H****UP~**

Changmin tak akan berlama-lama lagi untuk memulai aksinya. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun dan menghisap-hisap leher itu. Tak lupa tangannya juga meraba-raba dada Kyuhyun terutama di bagian mencuat yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Akhhhh…. H-Hyung…."

Changmin tersenyum miris ditengah kulumannya, saat ini Changmin tau yang Kyuhyun pikirkan adalah Siwon bukan dirinya.

Tangan Changmin kembali bergerilya di dada Kyu. Memilin tonjolan itu dan menggerak-gerakannya, memberi rangsangan terbaiknya.

"Hyuuuuung…" Kyuhyun mulai meremas pinggang Changmin. Changmin melihat sekilas wajah Kyuhyun. Bocah manis itu sedang menutup matanya dengan wajah mirip orang sedang menahan kenikmatan. Napas Kyu juga mulai tak beraturan.

Tangan Changmin beralih ke celana Kyuhyun, dia membuka celana Kyuhyun dan memelorotkannya. Changmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun naked.

Perlahan Changmin mengusap paha Kyuhyun. Untuk kesekian kalinya tubuh Kyuhyun bergidik. Changmin kembali mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut.

Changmin mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang Kyu perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun tampak menggigit bibirnya dan bergerak sedikit karena merasa tak nyaman.

**C****H****UP~**

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, mencoba membuatnya nyaman.

Perlahan-lahan… perlahan-lahan… Akhirnya junior Changmin berhasil masuk seluruhnya ke lubang Kyu. Langsung saja Changmin memejamkan mata karena nikmat yang dirasakannya. Sedangkan Kyu? Saat ini namja manis itu sedang berkutat agar ia merasa nyaman lubangnya dimasuki sesuatu yang besar seperti sekarang ini.

"Oh…ohhhh…." Suara desahan terdengar dari bibir Changmin. Namja tampan itu sedang menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan mata tertutup.

"aahh, a-appo.. hhahh, ap-appo hyuuung" berbeda dengan Changmin, namja manis ini sedang menahan sakit rupanya.

"Ooowww….. Kyuuuu…" Tanpa sadar, Changmin terus mendesah sambil menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Gerakan pinggulnya pun mulai cepat seiring dengan hasrat kenikmatan yang ingin dicapainya.

"AAAAHHH!" Di saat sedang menahan sakit, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Kyu yang melonjak. Ada rasa geli sekaligus nikmat yang tak bisa dideskripsikan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Uggghhh," desah Kyuhyun saat Changmin menghujamkan 'miliknya'.

Lagi! Rasa itu muncul lagi hingga membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan desahannya.

Perlahan, rasa itu sangat mendominasinya. Bahkan rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan sudah hilang.

"Hyung! Ughh… aaaahh…."

"Hoaaaaaa….a-a-a-a-a-a-a…HYUUUNG..!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris ketika ia merasakan orgasmenya.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah" Kyuhyun terengah-engah dengan dada naik turun.

Changmin dapat melihat raut kelelahan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, baby-nya ini benar-benar manis. Tak hanya membuatnya terpesona dengan hanya melihat wajahnya.

Changmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan mengelus dahinya yang basah akibat keringat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya, merasa mengantuk dan lelah.

**CHUP~**

"Tidurlah Kyu. Kau pasti lelah. Mianhe Kyu, jeongmal saranghae" Changmin mengecup lembut kening Kyuhyun, lalu menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh naked Kyuhyun.

Changmin bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan. Dai masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket. Setelah itu dia berpakaian, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur nyaman dikasurnya.

"Kyu, mianhe~" ucap Changmin lirih sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

**CHUP~**

Changmin mengecup saying kening Kyuhyun, dia bangkit lalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur nyaman.

**BLAM**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~T.B.C~**

Halo halo halo para readers, gimana? Bagus ga critanya. Pengennya sih bikin changmin merasa sakit hati lagi. Tapi saya tidak sanggup.

Mian kalo jelek #pundung

Haaaaaaahhhh~ kahirnya bisa selesai juga chap 2 ini. Ini pengalaman pertama author bikin FF rated M. hehe ,

FF ini author buat secepat mungkin, jadi maaf kalo ada typo dan kesalahan kata :D

Mohon komentarnya ya… mian kalo adegannya kurang greget. *bow

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah review ^^

**Balasan review:**

**Irmawks:** hehe, iya. Kok tau? :P (wonKyu: gomawo ucapannya)

**RatnasparKyu:** haha, Kangin kan memang raccoon dan raja tega :D

Rahasia deh :D hehe. Gomawo reviewnya ya :D

**YunjaewonKyu:** gomawo atas pujiannya. Hehe, lihat sikon deh ntar :D

**Denia:** yup, bener banget, itu Changmin :D 100 buat kamu! :D

Mmm, ntar deh pikir2 mau bikin pairing akhirnya siapa. Hehe

**Park Ri Yeon:** hahaha, keren ah :D tapi sake Changmin mbe kulkas terus. Biarlah Changmin sekali2 merasakan cinta juga. #aseeek haha

**park hannniee:** ne~ ini uda di lanjut ^^

**amanda wu:** ini sudah saya lanjut :D hehe

**KyuChul:** thank you iya, ntar aku bilangin sama Kangin. Oke :D

**QKyuhyun1103:** oke deh, ini udah author lanjut :D

**Chomhia:** hehe, iya. Author juga kasian pas bikin ceritanya :D

**KyuKyu:** umumumu :* ini uda dilanjut :D katanya makasih buat kamu dr wonKyu :D

**Jmhyewon:** alright, ini sudah saya lanjutkan (^_^)9

**demiKyu:** ini sudah dilanjut cingu~

**shin min hyo:** ini sudah :D

**gaemgyulover:** hahaha, oke ini sudah. Haha, kamu maksa deh, ntar deh aku pikir2 :D

sekali lagi **R.E.V.I.E.W** ne~ jangan jadi silent readers mulu :D makin banyak review, makin cepat author update :D papay

#kecup readers atu-atu :* :*

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


End file.
